I Never Knew
by AloneAndScared
Summary: The boys leave Souh Park before college starts and Stan's having trouble telling Kyle he likes him... as more than a friend. Also contains some Crenny because I love it so much (: WARNING: MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so all the Style fanfics I keep reading suck complete ass so… I decided to *dun dun dun* write my own. Like I can do it any better, but at least I can try.

His ginger hair flowed in the wind as he stuck his head out the window and yelled a few loud "WOOO HOOO!"s. I smiled as Kyle sat back in the car and grinned hugely at me. It was the summer before college and Kyle, Kenny, Craig, and I were going on a road trip beforehand. As we left South Park Craig stuck his hand out the window and flipped the small mountain town off as we sped away from it, heading towards sunny California. I laughed throatily and kept my eyes on the road.

Once we quit jamming to the radio and settled down a bit Craig and Kenny started passing notes to each other that were sure to be inappropriate because they kept stifling laughs. I looked over beside me and Kyle was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. God, I wish I didn't like him. For God's sake, I was the foot ball star and Kyle was Kyle. He was a bit nerdy but overall, totally not gay. I didn't really classify as gay either but still. I was clearly bi and if Kyle wanted me he had plenty of opportunities.

"Fuck Kyle, just tell him you like him." I heard Kenny grumble from the back seat. I told Kenny a couple months ago that I had feelings for Kyle and he confessed that he and Craig had been seeing each other for quite some time. Kyle wasn't completely oblivious to this but he still just thought Craig and Kenny were just "experimenting".

"It's not that simple Kenny. God, you know that."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kenny said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what that means jackass."

"C'mon Stan, just be a man and tell him that you want to fuck his asshole." At this Craig guffawed and Kenny tried to stifle it with his hand so that Kyle wouldn't wake up while we were talking about him. "Stop it Craig, we don't wanna wake up Princess Ginger." Kenny then leaned over and gave Craig a peck on the nose which made the usually stoic Craig blush.

"Ugh, stop being in love for a minute, won't you?" I flashed a smile at them though so that they knew I approved. Craig and Kenny was a nice match. When they saw each other their eyes just lit up.

Kenny stuck out his tongue, "You're just jealous." I frowned a little because I knew that was true.

Craig sighed, "Don't worry Stan. I'm sure you'll find a way to tell him. He'll be your friend no matter what."

Kenny smiled widely, "Aw Craig, you're coming out of your "I hate everyone" shell!"

Craig rolled his eyes, "I still hate everyone."

I looked over at the still sleeping Kyle and frowned a little at the thought of getting rejected. We've been so close for so long that I know that Kyle would politely reject me and then go on as if it never happened. We were going to Colorado State together anyways so he had to. I'm sure I'll tell him sometime before we get to California. Or maybe I should just wait until then. Or never ever bring it up. God, I can be such a pussy sometimes.

Kyle woke up a few hours later but my eyes were starting to get kind of droopy. "Dude, you want me to take the wheel?" Kyle offered.

"Yeah, I guess." I yawned. It was only about three in the afternoon but I had been driving since eight this morning. I pulled over and Kyle got behind the wheel. When Kyle was driving he always had this super concentrated look on his face like he feared if he didn't stare down the road he would crash. He was so good at everything else that it was kind of funny that he was only an okay driver.

I smiled as his tongue stuck out a little and he sighed a little. I realized I was staring and looked away. I felt my eyes flutter as I was dragged down into a heavy sleep.

"Stan! Stan! STAN!" I jolted awake as three voices were yelling my name. I groggily looked at my surroundings and realized we were stopped at a small campsite. Craig and Kenny were already unloading our stuff while Kyle was looking at me with his intense green eyes. He laughed at my expression and said, "Good morning sleepy head." I grinned and let out a huge yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked wearily.

"It's about 9 o'clock. We were gonna drive longer but we just wanted to stay safe and quit now." Kyle said with a quirk of his mouth.

"Damn it, that means I'm getting absolutely no sleep tonight." I grinned, like I get sleep anyways. I've been a night owl for about as long as I could remember. Kyle on the other hand could sleep through about anything.

"It's okay; I'll stay up with you. I'm not even remotely tired." Kyle grinned then took got out of the car. I pushed myself up, rubbed my eyes and hopped out of the car as well. Kenny and Craig already had their tent set up while they left Kyle and mine's in a mess on the ground.

"Very nice of you to help with our tent." I shouted towards them. Craig's hand came out with his middle finger straight in the air and I laughed.

"Build your own tent ass wipes!" Kenny yells from the inside of his tent. Kyle and I shrug and start on the tent together. After we're all settled we build a fire and roast hotdogs and marshmallows. We talk about stupid things and Craig and Kenny smoke cigarettes and pull out some beer. Around eleven Kenny gives Craig a look and they both go to their tent.

I laugh and look at Kyle, "Guess we should wear our ear plugs tonight."

"God, are they still doing that?" Kyle asked.

I looked at him confused and asked him what he meant. "Well, I thought they were experimenting but damn, how long are they going to go through with this." Kyle pondered.

"Well… Umm… I'm pretty sure they're going out now. Like, they're together." I say awkwardly.

"Oh… Well… Good for them. I always thought that Kenny was kinda gay." Kyle said thoughtfully. "What are you?" Kyle asked me unexpectedly.

I gaped stupidly and stuttered, "W-well I guess I'm kinda bi." I was a little embarrassed because Kyle and I usually avoided these kind of subjects even though we usually told each other everything else.

"Huh, really? I never would've guessed. I thought you were the perfect high school football player and y'know, straight." Kyle looked through his eyelashes at me and I shook my head.

"Nope, I guess I swing for both teams. It's all Kenny's fault for taking me to all of his stupid ragers where just about everyone's bi. I guess all the gay rubbed off on me." I chuckled nervously. Kyle had gone to some of these parties too and knew what I was talking about. "What are you exactly Kyle?"

"Well," he scratched his curly hair a little nervously, "I guess I'm bi too. I don't really think about it a lot. I just like who I like y'know? If I like a girl I like a girl, if I like a boy I like a boy. It's as simple as that."

I looked up and realized that our noses we're almost touching. "Hey Kyle?" I asked not moving so as to dare him not to move either.

"Yes Stan?" And then I kissed him with all the pent up emotions I had kept up over the years hoping that I wasn't making a huge mistake. I bit his lip and asked for entrance and he surprisingly let me in. Kyle started kissing back with about as much tension as me and his hand grabbed fistfuls of my hair while my hands groped and explored his back. The hard on that was starting to develop in my pants was matched when I grinded on Kyle just to find that his jeans were tight too.

Well if Kyle didn't like me, at least I made him horny too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stan, I don't know if I can do this." Kyle told me, looking into my eyes with his beautiful green ones. His forehead was resting on mine, our breathing heavy. My heart pounded as I looked at him with sadness. This is all I've wanted for the longest time now. I pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth and sighed.

"Whatever you want is fine; I don't want to pressure you." I scooted away from him and tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes. I was feeling nauseous and was afraid I was going to throw up.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Kyle said with a sad smile. "To be honest, I've always thought about us dating too."

I laughed a sad chuckle. This wasn't the way this was supposed to be. "Kyle, I don't think something as trivial as a breakup could break up our friendship."

"Really?" Kyle asked with a little hope. God, I loved it when he did that, it just made every second I ever spent with him worthwhile.

"Yeah, really." I said with a smile, scooting back towards him and kissing him gently until Kyle grabbed fistfuls of my hair and roughened the kiss. Kissing him was like kissing no one else. His lips were soft yet more masculine than any girl I had every dated and I wondered why I had waited so long for this when it felt so good and so, I don't know… _right. _

Things intensified when Kyle threw off his jacket and I mirrored his action leaving us both in flimsy t-shirts. Kyle lifted the hem of mine up, signaling for me to raise up my arms. I obliged and did the same for him. Kyle moved down and started kissing my neck going down until he reached my nipples. He nipped at them and got a satisfactory moan from me. At this he laughed and went back to kissing his way down my stomach until he got to the hem of my jeans. I quickly unzipped my zipper and released the raging boner that was caused by my _best_ fucking _friend. _Kyle did the same and soon we were both standing in our underwear with our jeans around our ankles. I hoped that Craig and Kenny were busy in their tent and wouldn't have to come out here.

This time I decided to take charge and went down on my knees and licked the tip of his head through his boxers. Kyle moaned excitedly and his breathing hitched. I grinned than slowly removed his boxers, before placing his hard-on into my mouth and bobbed my head, doing things I didn't think I could do with my tongue. I took him in farther until I was basically deep throating him, sucking until I knew he would come. "God, Stan! Fuck! I'm gonna- I'm gonna!" And then Kyle released what seemed like years of pent up emotion. I swallowed until he was done and stood up, crashing my lips on him so he could taste himself.

"How'd you get so good at this Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Oh you do not want to know."I grinned cheekily. Kyle then promptly returned the favor, going down to his knees and my already throbbing cock stiffened even more. He removed my boxers then licked the tip of my head, making me shiver in excitement. I already knew I wasn't going to last very long because I have just wanted this for so fucking long. Kyle took me into his mouth and basically deep throated me from the start. I was so shocked that after a few short moments I had already begun moaning and trying to resist thrusting into his mouth. He hummed and looked into my eyes with a glint of happiness that was impossible to ignore. I couldn't even tell him I was going to cum before gripping into his curly red hair and releasing into his mouth until I was basically exhausted.

He stood up and kissed me with such fury that I was taken aback and fell down while Kyle was straddling me, our hearts pressing up to each others, skin upon skin. I knew I was in love from that moment on because he was Kyle and I was Stan and we were always supposed to end up like this as close to each other as possible, mixing sweat and saliva. Kissing each other until we were covered in bruises, hoping no one would see. It was always supposed to be us, together, up late whispering words of comfort when the other was upset. Holding the others hand while they told stories of battle throughout the world and cried at the horrors that they had seen.

We stood up and took our clothes into our tent, rolling our sleeping bags next to each other. Kyle held me while I explained how long this had been going on, how I had feared rejection and was upset anytime he was in a stupid little relationship. Kyle explained that every time they touched it always had sparks and that he had always hid them, hoping that it was just in his mind. We held each other talking about everything and talking about nothing, just staring into each other's eyes and praying that this would last forever. I knew that nothing would be the same from here but that was alright. Tonight was tonight, and that was all we had to think about. When tomorrow came we could worry about it then and not a second beforehand.

I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Kyle, my lips pressed to his hair. I was surrounded by an envelope of hope and emotion and I was content. For once in a long time I was sure of myself and, dare I say it, happy. I knew for sure then that I loved Kyle, I loved him from my toes to my hair and that never could ever, ever break that.


End file.
